


Who Needs Mistletoe?

by Morgan (morgan32)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan32/pseuds/Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas. Daniel. Janet. Snow. Sex. Not a lot of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Mistletoe?

#### Christmas Eve, 11.50pm

Snow was still falling, large flakes like falling stars in the headlights of the car, covering the already-white world with ice. Daniel turned the car into Janet's driveway and stopped with some relief. He had lived in Colorado for several years now, but he still wasn't used to this much snow.

Janet's house looked warm and welcoming. Brightly coloured Christmas lights surrounded the front windows and door. There was a light on in the living room, casting a yellowish glow over the snow outside. A path had been dug through the snow, and someone -- Cassie, no doubt -- had built a snowman on the edge of the path. The scene wouldn't have been out of place on the front of a Christmas card.

Daniel left the engine running for warmth. "Here you are," he announced unnecessarily. "Home safe and sound."

Janet smiled and not for the first time Daniel noticed how much that expression transformed her.

"Thank you. It was nice not to worry about how much I was drinking for a change."

He couldn't help chuckling at that. "You're hardly drunk, Janet."

"I know. But you let me relax and take the risk. It was a nice change."

Daniel understood that. Something they had in common was a dearth of opportunities to relax and forget all the rules and timetables that controlled their lives. Sam's Christmas party was a chance for some people, including all of SG-1, to do so. Daniel offered to drive Janet there and back so she could drink and so he would have an excuse not to. He didn't like to drink too much at a large gathering. 

The party was a lot of fun. The best party food Sam could buy (Hell would probably freeze over the day Sam voluntarily cooked) good wine, good music...and Janet. They began talking early in the evening when Janet mentioned the biological implications of an artefact Daniel had been working on. From there the conversation drifted away from work, but they kept finding new things to talk about. Daniel was pleasantly surprised when she stayed at his side, even gently turning away Jack's attempts to draw them both into an impromptu game of "pin the red nose on Rudolph". Instead Daniel and Janet remained in a quiet corner, laughing together at the antics of a slightly drunk, blindfolded Sam trying to find the badly-drawn reindeer, being held up by Teal'c because Sam flatly refused to let them pin a poster on her wall.

Daniel and Janet talked for hours, sharing laughter and comfort. And once, just once, Daniel took her hand as they talked. He remembered that moment clearly: the slight widening of her eyes, the warmth of her fingers beneath his, the smile they had shared. She hadn't pulled away from his touch.

It was that memory that urged him to reach out, just one more time, before she left his car. Janet leaned closer to him, tilting her head up as he slid an arm around her shoulders; their eyes met, and then, almost at the same moment, closed. The kiss was soft, hesitant at first, his lips slightly parted, hers warm against his skin. Daniel was about to draw back when he felt her move, her hand cupping the back of his neck pulling them closer together, and her tongue probed between his lips. Startled, but certainly not disappointed, Daniel followed her lead, returning the kiss with enthusiasm.

Moments later she pulled away. Daniel was acutely aware of every small move she made: her breathing loud in the confines of the car, her lips swollen from the kiss, turning upward in a small smile.

"Well," she said, her tone so neutral Daniel was suddenly nervous again.

"M-merry Christmas, Janet," he said, hoping that would cover him if he had overstepped his bounds. But she kissed _him_...didn't she?

"You're shivering," she observed.

_Yeah, but that's got nothing to do with the cold..._ "I'm okay," Daniel told her.

"Would you like to come in?" Janet asked him. When he hesitated, she added, "You're cold, Daniel. Let me make you coffee before you drive home."

He hesitated a moment longer. "Coffee would be great." Actually, coffee would probably keep him awake all night, but he found himself unwilling to leave Janet's company. Her offer was more than welcome. Daniel watched her hurry to the front door as he locked the car. There was very little ice on the path: whoever cleared it had done a good job. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat and followed her. 

What was happening to him tonight? Coffee. She just offered coffee. Nothing more. _Just relax, Daniel. Drink a cup of coffee, wish her a happy Christmas and leave._

But his lips still tingled with the memory of her kiss.

***

Inside, the house was warm. Daniel hung his coat in the closet as Janet directed. There was a clock above the closet door: it was past midnight. The thought crossed his mind that he was lucky he didn't have to be on the base tomorrow...today.

An elderly woman -- Cassie's sitter, Mrs Ellis -- was talking to Janet as he closed the closet door. Janet was apologising for being late.

"I quite understand, dear," Mrs Ellis smiled, glancing at Daniel. It was obvious what she was thinking. Daniel wasn't sure if he should say something. He glanced at Janet, who gave him a _what can I do?_ look and he shrugged. If it didn't bother Janet...

Cassandra's appearance interrupted his thoughts. She ran into the room from the kitchen, tinsel in her hair, calling out "Merry Christmas!" She skidded to a halt when she saw Daniel.

"Merry Christmas, Cassie," Daniel said. Should she be up this late? It wasn't his place to comment. He moved to Janet's side. "It's icy out there," he said to Mrs Ellis. "Do you need a ride home?" He was hoping she would say no, but she looked quite frail.

She patted his arm. "Thank you, dear, but I only live next door. Cassie cleared the path for me."

"It's still snowing..." _Why_ was he pushing this?

"I'll be fine, dear. You two have a happy Christmas, now."

Cassie appeared with two coats in her arms.

"Oh, no, you don't. Cass, you should have been in bed hours ago."

The domestic scene made Daniel a little uncomfortable. Maybe he was too used to living as a bachelor these days. He helped Mrs Ellis into her coat and walked her to the front door, letting Janet argue it out with her daughter.

Cassie pulled an exaggerated glum face, wished Daniel Merry Christmas and vanished into her bedroom.

"I'm sorry. She should have been in bed."

Paradoxically more relaxed and more nervous now they were alone, Daniel shrugged. "I don't mind. You have a family."

"Well, make yourself comfortable. Would you like coffee? Or, it's late, maybe chocolate would be better?"

Coffee would keep him up all night, chocolate would probably have him falling asleep on her couch. "Uhm...chocolate would be great. Thanks."

Daniel sat down on the couch and looked around the room with interest. Christmas decorations were everywhere. Lights surrounded the window and decorated the tree that stood in the corner. The tree was dripping with glass balls and tinsel, and beneath it were a lot of brightly wrapped gifts. Daniel recognised his gift for Cassie among them, but couldn't see the one he had given to Janet...it was probably somewhere buried in the pile. Cards filled every inch of shelf space in the room, fake holly wreathed the photographs on the walls and was tucked into spaces all over the place. A faux-log fire burned in the fireplace and a subtle scent of cinnamon and nutmeg filled the room: a pot-pourri on the coffee table.

Daniel couldn't see any mistletoe. He was a little disappointed by that. _And why are you disappointed? You're just going to have a drink and go, remember? You don't need mistletoe or any other excuse to follow your hormones, because you're **not** going there._

Janet returned with a mug of hot chocolate for Daniel. She turned on the stereo, keeping the volume low, and soft music began to play. She sat beside him on the couch, not too close, but pleasantly near.

Daniel sipped the chocolate. "The room is beautiful," he told her. "You must really love Christmas."

"Don't you?" she asked. "Yes, I love it. Snowmen and Santa Claus and egg nog and an open fire...it was my favourite time when I was a child."

"I never knew you were such a romantic."

Her eyes met his, bright and teasing. "Listen to Ebenezer Scrooge!"

Daniel accepted the rebuke. "I'm not that bad. It's just...my childhood wasn't so magical, Janet. After my parents died, Christmas was just an annual reminder that no one wanted me. Sometimes I didn't even get a card from Nick, and he was the only family I had left."

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I didn't think..."

"When he did remember I existed, Nick always sent a card and a couple of dollars. He always promised to visit next year. And he always forgot his promises. So...I don't think I'm Scrooge, Janet, but it's not my favourite holiday."

Her hand covered his. "That's why I try to make it magical for Cassie. She might not have celebrated Christmas before she came to live with me, but it's still a special time. She's a bit old to believe in Santa, but everything else, we do."

"That sounds...nice." _Nice? Can you come up with anything more inane?_ Impulsively he turned his hand over, squeezing hers gently. "It's been a lovely evening, Janet. I've enjoyed getting to know you." Inadequate words. Daniel had always considered Janet a friend. They worked together, and she always had a smile and a kind word for him. On the all-too-frequent occasions he ended up under her care she had a lovely bedside manner: stern if he tried to rush his recovery; gently teasing when she decided he was well enough to leave her infirmary.

When Sha're died, Daniel remembered, Janet had been different, keeping her professional distance while he was in the infirmary. Daniel was grateful for that: everyone else was so sympathetic and supportive he had been stifled by it.

The night before the funeral on Abydos Daniel couldn't sleep. He wandered the corridors of the SGC for hours. Sometime around three in the morning, Janet found him in the empty commissary. When he saw her, he expected her to offer him a sedative or something. Instead she sat down with him and said softly, "I'm very sorry for your loss."

Janet sat with him as his grief overflowed and finally walked with him to his quarters before telling him -- in a voice he recognised -- that if he couldn't sleep he should at least rest.

Janet had been part of his life for so long, Daniel almost stopped noticing her. The one friend he could always rely on when life got too much for him to handle. She never pushed him to talk about things and was always there, unobtrusive, somehow knowing what he needed, every time he needed a friend.

Remembering, Daniel met Janet's eyes again and found himself seeing her in a whole new light. How blind had he been for all these years? Why did he never notice she was beautiful?

Silence fell, the brief quiet between tracks on the CD. He was still holding her hand. As the first bars of a familiar song began to play, Daniel set his mug aside. "Dance with me," he suggested impulsively.

She laughed, but let him guide her to her feet. He slid his arms around her waist, drawing her close to him. It was a long time since he'd held anyone like this. It felt good. The music was quiet, but more than enough. Her velvet dress was soft under his hands. She smiled up at him, then laid her head on his shoulder. He breathed in the scent of her perfume and held her closer, suddenly aware of how tiny she was.

A few minutes more and the music died away. Janet lifted her head and Daniel almost protested at the loss. He brought up a hand and cupped her cheek, tilting her head upward. She leaned slightly into his touch, her eyes meeting his once more. Daniel bent his head and kissed her again. As one, their lips parted. He heard a small moan as their tongues touched and Daniel had no idea whether that was her voice or his. Was there a difference? She moved closer to him and he held her tightly, running a hand up the soft velvet of her back to her hair, her beautiful hair, silken between his fingers and the sweet, sweet passion of her kiss and how was it possible for his whole world to change so completely in just a few hours?

He could have stayed there all night, kissing her. It was warm and sweet and his head was spinning with the power of it and his heart... Eventually, though, he had to draw back, to catch his breath.

Janet's eyes were bright with tears, her cheeks flushed with arousal. "Daniel," she whispered. Nothing more.

Embarrassment flooded his own face with colour when he realised he had an erection...and she knew it. Oh, god, this was happening much too fast! He stepped back, his arms dropping to his sides. "I...um...er...I should go. I-it's...ah...late."

She came after him, reaching for his hand. "Daniel, it's okay."

"No, I...ah...have to go." Daniel avoided her touch, putting his hands on her shoulders to keep her at arms length. "It's been a wonderful evening, Janet, and I very much want to pursue this. But if I stay much longer...I...I..." _need a cold shower_ "...I don't trust myself."

"If you hadn't said that, I'd probably let you leave. But..." She covered one of his hands with hers "...stay, Daniel. Stay the night."

A weight lifted with her words. He smiled suddenly. "In your spare room?"

Janet caught his humour and grinned back. "If you think I'm making up a bed this late..." Her smile faded. "You know what I meant, Daniel. Stay."

"Don't you think this is too soon?"

"No, I don't." Her eyes were serious suddenly, a silent reminder of all the times she had been at his side when he needed her, and for the first time he understood what that meant. How long had she loved him? And how clueless had he been not to see it?

"Daniel, we're both adults and...I think we're on the same page, here. Aren't we?" Her gaze dropped pointedly down.

"Uh...I think...maybe..." _I hope so._

"Then we can do the deep and meaningful talk in the morning."

She was in his arms again and so close to him and god, he wanted to be sensible about this and careful because this was so good but good things are fragile and they break and then you can never get them back like his parents and his career and Sha're. Good things are so easily shattered, but his mouth found hers again and he knew how much this would cost him, how much he would pay if he lost her but it was too late for caution, too late to hold back what he felt.

This time when he came up for air she didn't ask him to stay. Instead she moved away from him. She said, "This way," and Daniel needed no further encouragement.

In the bedroom, Janet turned on a lamp beside the bed and closed the curtains. Daniel watched her, the simple, domestic action helping to ground him. His caution was silenced now -- as she said, they were both adults and if this turned out to be a mistake... _It won't. It's not a mistake._

She turned to him and he kissed her again, his hands reaching for the zipper on the back of her dress. He was seriously out of practice with this sort of thing, but to his relief the zipper opened smoothly. She shifted slightly and the dress fell, pooling around her feet. Daniel caught his breath. "You are so beautiful."

He bent his head to kiss her neck, lightly, feeling her tremble beneath his touch. He ran his hands down her arms, loving the feel of her skin beneath his hands. His own hands were rough and callused from years of handling "rocks" and guns. He kept his touch light.

"Daniel..." she whispered again. She began to undo his shirt and then he felt her hands on his chest. He moved one strap of her bra so he could kiss the skin beneath. He toyed with the fabric for a moment, hardly daring to believe this was real, that she wanted him tonight. Then, greatly daring, he stroked down to cup one breast in his palm. The scent of her filled the air around them. One of her hands gripped his shoulder, the other was in his hair, gently guiding his kisses lower.

His tongue flicked into the cleft between her breasts, tasting the salt of her skin and the bitterness of her perfume. It was a heady combination. The satin was a barrier between his mouth and her flesh but he circled her nipple with his tongue, wetting the fabric and drawing a soft cry from her lips.

It was the cry that did it. Daniel's restraint broke and he kissed her hard, his hands seeking every part of her. He heard his voice, incoherent words. His sudden need for her overwhelming his senses. She returned his passion with more, her fingers at his belt, and tightening in his hair.

He straightened and stepped back with a smile, leading her toward the bed. "What did I do to deserve this?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

Janet laughed. "You must have been a very good boy this year."

Daniel took a moment to look at her. _Really_ look. Her underwear was black and sheer...for him? Had she planned this? He almost asked, but remembered her words: _we can do the deep and meaningful talk in the morning._ If she didn't want to talk, he didn't want to spoil things now. So he lay down with her. "I was never _that_ good," he said, trying for humour.

He traced her forehead with his fingertips, brushing a stray lock of hair back from her face. Down past her eyes, her cheeks, leaning in to kiss her lips again.

"Don't go slow..." she urged.

"We've got all night."

"I know." It was said with a suggestive smile and then her hands were on his belt again and undoing his pants. Daniel had a moment to think that this wasn't the first time she had undressed him -- just the first time he was conscious while she did it. The thought made him chuckle and she drew back.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking...all the times you've seen me naked. It was never like this."

She laughed with him. "Nothing is quite like this."

Daniel groaned as she opened his pants.

Her hands pushed his pants down, brushing his erection. "The last thing I want," she added, her voice husky with need, "is to be professional about this."

Oh, he just couldn't let that one go. He gave her a wicked smile. "You never played doctor when you were a kid?"

"Daniel!" She tried to sound shocked, but it didn't really work through laughter. "You've been spending far too much time with O'Neill," she chided.

He took her into his arms reaching for the catch on her bra. He removed the garment gently and, encouraged by the pressure of her hands, bent to her nipple, taking the dark flesh into his mouth. God, she tasted wonderful. She _was_ wonderful, her hands sliding down his back, gripping his buttocks. Writhing against him, her thigh rubbing deliberately against his erection. The sensation was too much. For a moment he froze, fighting to control the primal need coursing through him.

"Daniel?"

"I'm...just give me a moment." His voice sounded rough to his own ears. He sat up and removed the rest of his clothing. It didn't take long, but it gave him the moment he needed to get himself under control. Janet followed his example and finished undressing. Daniel turned back to her, naked, feeling a little nervous now, hoping she would like what she saw. He certainly liked what he was seeing. Janet shook her hair loose from its clip; the gesture drew Daniel's eyes back to her face. "You are beautiful," he told her.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Her heartstopping smile beckoned to him as she lay back on the bed. "Come here."

Daniel took her outstretched hand in his and she pulled him onto the bed, rolling on top of him. She was surprisingly strong. He found himself laughing again and she covered his mouth with her fingertips. "You'll wake Cassie."

"No, there's only one woman in this house I'm planning to keep awake tonight." He rolled over, pinning her body beneath his. He ran a hand up her leg.

"Oh, please," she urged, her voice sending a thrill through him.

Daniel wanted to take this slowly. You only get one chance at a first time with someone and he wanted this to be the best it could be.

His fingers found her sex. She was hot and wet. She moved beneath his touch and he kissed her again, pushing a finger inside her. She bucked against his hand, moaning into his mouth. Oh, she was amazing!

"Please...Daniel..."

He covered her lips with his free hand. "Shh. Be patient." He shifted down the bed, kissing every inch of her on his way down. Her neck, both beautiful breasts, the flat plane of her stomach, circling her navel with his tongue and blowing gently on the wet skin, making her tremble. All the time he was slowly moving his finger within her sex. He withdrew his hand, then, and bent to taste her. God, so beautiful... He kissed her there just as he had kissed her mouth, exploring every part of her.

She whispered his name, no longer capable of more than that.

The walls of the room faded away. There was only Janet, and the bed on which they lay. Nothing else existed anywhere.

And he was inside her and kissing her and she moved beneath him and they were both so ready for this, this passion so long denied and held back and god, it was so much, so good, and he could feel her pleasure and the thrill of knowing it was him making her feel so good and she cried out his name, coming in his arms...

And with a last, animalistic cry torn from his throat, it was over.

Daniel collapsed on top of her, breathing hard. His face fit into the curve of her shoulder and he whispered against her skin, "I love you."

Janet tensed. "Don't," she said.

Daniel raised himself up, confused. "Janet, what...?"

Her fingertips covered his lips, silencing him. "Don't say that to me unless you mean it."

That hurt. Daniel frowned. "You think I don't? Janet, I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you. I don't do one night stands."

For a moment she was silent, looking into his eyes. Then, "Daniel, I..."

"Shh." He kissed her tenderly, putting all the love he felt into that one gesture. "We'll talk in the morning."

He gathered her into his arms and they slept.

***

Daniel was wakened by someone knocking on the bedroom door. At first he was disoriented; this wasn't his room. Not Cheyenne mountain, either. Janet's presence in his arms brought back the memories. It was _her_ room. Her bed. They spent the evening together. Talked. Kissed. Made love. Slept and woke and made love again. Several times through the night.

It had to be a dream. He didn't want to wake up and find it was a dream.

She stirred in his arms, the movement rousing him closer to wakefulness.

"Mom!" Cassie called. "Are you awake?"

The girl's voice was like a cold shower. Janet groaned, struggling to sit up. "Just a minute, sweetheart!"

Daniel, wide awake now, figured there was no point in trying to hide his presence. He hoped it wouldn't bother Cassie...she was old enough to know what they had been doing, wasn't she?

The wondering became even more pointless when the bedroom door swung open and Cassie walked in, carrying a tray. "I made a special Christmas breakfast," she declared. And stopped halfway across the room, seeing clothing scattered across the floor and two people in Janet's bed. "Oh. Sorry, mom." She grinned. "Hi, Daniel. I didn't know you were here or I would have made breakfast for three."

Nonchalant wasn't within Daniel's range. At least, not first thing in the morning when he hadn't had his first cup of coffee. He could only take refuge in silence.

Janet managed nonchalant quite well. "Thank you, Cassie, that's very thoughtful." She held out her hands for the tray. Cassie gave it to her.

"I know you're dying to open presents, Cassie, but could you wait a little while? Give us a few minutes alone."

"Sure." Cassie headed for the door. When she reached it she turned back with a sunny smile. "And we don't even have mistletoe," she laughed. And fled.

Daniel couldn't help laughing. It wasn't just Cassie's joke, which wasn't really all that funny. Daniel was happy. Simple, uncomplicated happiness was a feeling he thought he'd forgotten. But here he was.

After a moment, Janet's laughter joined his. She set the breakfast tray on the nightstand. "Well, I guess that saves us the trouble of telling Cassie."

"I guess so." Daniel ran a hand down her bare back. "Happy Christmas, darling."

She turned, moving into his arms. "If you meant what you said last night, that's guaranteed."

"What did I say last night?" he teased, still stroking her back.

She smiled, her fingertips exploring his chest. "You said...that you think I'm beautiful...."

"You are." He kissed her, not hurrying. Holding her face between his palms he looked into her eyes. "You _are_ beautiful. And it's not just skin deep."

"And you said...you love me."

"More than I know how to say." He kissed her again, deeply, feeling a twinge of renewed arousal as he probed her mouth with is tongue. "I don't know when it happened, Janet. It took me far too long to realise it, but I love you. I love you."

"I love you, Daniel."

With a grin, he said, "Who needs mistletoe?"


End file.
